Spray bottles, spray heads and similar hand-held consumer and industrial fluid delivery devices typically transport fluid from the bottom of a container via a dip tube to a spray nozzle head. When all the fluid has been used, the spray bottle is typically discarded. If there is an available ready-made refill solution available, the spray bottle may be opened, refilled and reused. When a refill is carried out, the spray head must be removed with the dip tube intact, the bottle filled and re-sealed ready for another use. The consumer can either pour the refill solution from the container to the bottle by hand poring through the bottle neck or by using a standard funnel.